This invention relates to a switch structure for an electronic timepiece, and in particular to a digital display electronic timepiece including a single operational member for making at least two switching actions in at least two different time display modes.
The number and availability of liquid crystal display electronic timepieces is increasing rapidly. These timepieces share the market with quartz crystal electronic timepieces having analog displays. With the ever increasing number of functions of the liquid crystal display timepieces, operation has become much more complicated. In order to operate the various functions, push buttons are utilized. In many cases, three or four operational buttons need to be provided.
It is only a relatively short period of time since the liquid crystal display timepieces have been introduced in the marketplace. Many people have not been attracted to these timepieces because the operation is quite different from the analog displays which have been the conventional type of timepiece. Thus, many potential wearers feel uneasy because they do not know how to operate the liquid crystal display timepiece having only a single function.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a simplified and miniaturized structure of a change-over switch utilizing the conventional crown which could be incorporated into a small-size timepiece, such as a ladies wristwatch.